Wookiee Warrior (Legends)
Wookiees are a species of tall, hairy humanoids that originate from the planet Kashyyyk, though the Wookiees themselves have records telling that their ancestors were refugees from another planet. In any case, the Wookiees' capacity to move higher up the trees allowed them to avoid their natural predators helping them to not only survive but even evolve further. Being a species of tree-climbers, Wookiees had a strong back, dexterous hands and thick calve muscles. Thier mouths are also filled with a row of razor sharp fangs which are sharp enough to pierce the skin of the reptile-like Trandoshan. Their strength also largely outmatches those of a human, being able to send someone flying with a power strike to the chest. Despite their wild appearance and tribal society, the Wookiees are mostly peaceful and benevolent, even really gentle at times, though it still not advisable to anger a Wookiee. Some Wookiees have been known to tear off a limb of the person who angered and beat them with it. Wookiees largely favor melee weapons, such as the ryyk blade, because of their superhuman strength. They are still known to use blasters at times, however, and are largely known for their iconic crossbow-like bowcaster blasters. Battle vs. Klingon Warrior (by Samurai234) Wookie: Klingon: On the planet Kashyyyk, five Klingons are walking across the jungle landscape, looking for any signs of enemies before they conquer it. Up ahead, they spot five Wookies walking across the landscape. Thinking that they are threats, one of the Klingons shoots a Wookie in the chest with his disruptor rifle. Wookie: Klingon: Feeling threatened, the Wookies roar at their enemies and charge. One of the Klingons tries to kill a Wookie with his rifle, but a Wookie armed with a Bowcaster take him out first. Wookie: Klingon: The Wookies continue to lay down fire, until another Klingon is injured by a Wookie's bowcaster. Realizing their dwindling numbers, the Klingons decide to retreat to the deep forest with the Wookies chasing after them. One Wookie armed with a slug thrower walks up to the injured Klingon and head-shots him. Wookie: Klingon: As the Klingons continue to run, one hides in a bush and kills a Wookie with his Batleth when gets there. Wookie: Klingon: As he turns to run, another Wookie takes him out with his Bowcaster. Wookie: Klingon: The Klingon leader and his remaining soldier continue to run. A Wookie armed with a Ryyk Blade run up to the Klingon soldier, who counter attacks with his Batleth. The two keep swinging at each other, until the Wookie slashes him in the neck. Wookie: Klingon: The Wookie prepares to attack the Klingon leader, but the Klingon pulls out a disruptor pistol and shoots him in the chest. Wookie: Klingon: The Klingon finds the remaining two wookies and sneaks up on one of them. The Klingon pulls out his D'K tahg, and stab the Wookie in the back. The Wookie yells loudly before slumping to the ground, dead. Wookie: Klingon: The Klingon and the other Wookie both yell at each as the Wookie pulls out his Kerathorr Ryyk Blades. Both swing and stab at each other, neither side getting a hit, The Wookie and the Klingon both lock weapons, until the Wookie grabs the Klingon's arm and breaks it. The Klingon yells in pain, before The Wookie drives the blades through the Klingon's chest, killing him. Wookie: Klingon: The Wookie raises his blades, and lets out a loud yell that echos across the area. Winner: Wookies Expert's Opinoin TBA To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Na'vi Warrior (by KevlarNinja) ﻿Na'vi: 1234 Wookie: 1234 A small group of Wookies have crash-landed on Pandora. There looking for help, when they see a war-band of Na'vi. One Wookie waves his arms and bellows for help. This grabs the war-band's attention﻿, only they don't know Wookie. In Na'vi, one warrior says to the Na'vi leader "Should we kill these hairy demons?" The leader answers back "Yes." The Na'vi pulls out a crossbow and fires at the wookie. Wookie: 123 One wookie pulls out his Bowcaster and fires at the Crossbow Na'vi, blowing off his head. Na'vi: 123 The Wookies yell out a war cry and the Na'vi hiss back in response. As the aliens charge at each other, a Wookie pulls out a Slugthrower and hits a Na'vi right in the chest. Na'vi: 12 One Na'vi pulls out a Sling and throws a rock with it. The rock ricochets off a tree and hits the Slugthrower Wookie in the temple. Wookie: 12 The Slinger Na'vi sneaks out off sight. One of the Wookies stops and looks to find the Slinger. The Slinger pulls out a Hunting Knife. He sneaks behind the Wookie and slices his throat. Wookies: 1 The Wookie leader runs up behind the Slinger. He tries to stab with his knife, but the Wookie knocks it out of his hands. He then pulls the Slinger's arm right out of it's socket and stabs him in the chest with his Ryyk blade. Na'vi: 1 The Wookie leader runs uphill back to the ship to send a distress signel from the ship. There, the Na'vi charges at him with Dual blades in hand. The Wookie leader picks up the Kerathorr Ryyk blades from the Wookie who called for help. The Na'vi slashes at the Wookie, but misses. The Wookie cuts off the Na'vi leader's left hand with one blade and uses the other to cut off the leader's head. Na'vi: The Wookie holds up the bloody blades in the air and roars in victory. Winner: Wookie Expert's Opinoin TBA To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Jiralhanae (by Richard Starkey) Five wookies sit at a campfire, then a brute slits a wookie's throat with his knife(Wookies 4 brutes 5. Before he can look up from his kill a bowcaster laser hits him in the face(wookies 4 brutes 4). The brutes charge into battle, the chieftain turns his hammer around and splits a wookies head open with the blade(wookies 3 brutes 4). A brute guns a wookie down with his spiker(Wookies 2 brutes 4). But the brute slups over dead when a wookie runs him through with a ryyk blade(Wookies 2 brutes 3). The wookie leader beheads a brute with his kerathorr ryyk blades (wookies 2 brutes 2). A brute headshoted a wookie with his carbine (Wookies 1 brutes 2). The brute goes to report to his chieftain but is killed by a slugthrower shot (wookies 1 Brutes 1). The brute chieftain goes into a maddened rage and charges. The wookie leader drew his kerathorr ryyk blades and slashed at the brute but the chieftan dodged and brought the butt of his hammer down on the wookie's head. The wookie dropped both blades and held his head he glanced up to see the chieftain swinging his hammer (Wookies 0 brutes 1) Winner Brutes Expert's Opinoin TBA To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Kig-Yar (by Wassboss) A troop of 5 Kig-yar's, Lead by a jackal called Vey, have landed on the strange planet of Kashyyyk looking for a strange alien artifact. The Sqaud consists of 3 jackal's, armed with needlers and defense gauntlets, and two skirmishers, armed with focus rifle's. Vey hears something and gesture's toohis squad to follow him and stay quite. They walk through some bushes and stop, thier path blocked by a boulder. Slinging thier weapons over thier back's they dig thier claws into the boulder and acend to the top. Once thier Vay spots a group of large hairy being's clustered around a yellow glowing object. Vay realises that they are protecting the artifact and orders the two skirmishers to take them out. The two skirmishers fix thier sights and fire, managing to take out a wookie. (4-5) The Wookie's wirl around and spot the strange bird creatures, pearched on a boulder. The charge at the kig-yar, trying to get in range to use thier bowcaster's. The skirmishers continue to fire but only manage score a few minor burns. The wookie's get in range and fire insinc, the shower of bolts raining on the kig-yar. Vey shouts at his troop to raise thier shields. They do this but one of the skirmishers is too slow and is struck in the neck. (4-4) Realising how vunrable they are in this position, vay orders his men to abandon the boulder. They jump down ,over the heads of the wookie, and run into the forrest. The wookie's roar in excitment and give chase, following the trail of trampled vegetation. One of them catches up with the kig-yar and shoots one in the back with his slugthrower. (3-4) Vay turns to face the threat and fires his needler at the wookie. It falls with a thud, with three needler needles in it's neck. (3-3) The skirmisher sees that the the wookie's are advancing and stops to fire his focus rifle at them, striking one in the chest. (2-3) He tries to fire another beam but the wookie are upon him and one of them stabs him through the chest with his Kerathorr Ryyk Blades. (2-2) The two wookie's continue on thier path untill one of them is thrown to the floor. His teammate can only stare in horror as the two jackal's tear his friend to shreads. (1-2) Having finished off the one wookie, the two jackal's turn thier attettion to the last remained wookie. They both lunge at him but the huge warrior is ready. He punches Vay in the face sending him flying back and grabs the other one and holds him up by his neck, choking him. As the small kig-yar struggles to breath the wookie thrust's his Ryyk Blade into his chest and tosses the limp body aside. (1-1) He turns his attention to Vay, who has retrevied his defense gauntlet and needler. He fires his slugthrower at Vay, but Vay blocks the powerful shot with his gauntlet, destorying it in the process. He fires a stream of needles at the wookie, who steps to the side thinking that the needles will just fly harmlessy past him. However he does not know of the needles tracking capabilities and is stuck multiple times, exploding in a mess of fur and blood. (0-1) Vay wipes the blood and fur off him and goes back to retrive the artifact. He picks it up and puts it in a special containment unit. Smiling to himself, he makes his way back to the ship. Winner Kig-Yar Experts Opinion The Kig-yar won because of thier superior weaponry and snipeing skills. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Predator (by Appelmonkey) TBA Expert's Opinoin TBA Category:Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Tribal Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Star Wars Warriors Category:Berserker Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors